


for the hell of it

by TheWolfPrince



Series: light this room on fire [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Again, Age Difference, Can be read as stand alone, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, but like. unexpectedly. and not like skinny would admit it., but that’s just skinny running his mouth, flimsy excuse of a plot, if you squint there’s a mention of daddy kink, i’m just not sure /what/, no actual daddy kink anywhere, skinny is probably the only person who can annoy someone into fucking him, there’s definitely /something/ going on with the power dynamics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny wird mit einem Joint erwischt und Cotta nimmt ihn mit in sein Büro, um die Anzeige zu schreiben. Doch Skinny hat schon eine gute Idee, wie er dem vielleicht entgehen könnte. Er muss nur Cotta dazu überreden, seine moralischen Bedenken zu vergessen – erneut.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/E. Skinner Norris
Series: light this room on fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020478
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	for the hell of it

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Der Arbeitstitel für diese Story war "dreist gewinnt"  
> Ich hatte eigentlich keine Absicht, noch mal über die beiden zu schreiben, aber die Dynamik hat einfach zu viel Spaß gemacht. Technisch gesehen ist es eine Fortsetzung zu "the devil can hear you", kann aber auch ohne Vorwissen gelesen werden.

Es war kurz nach elf Uhr, und Skinny war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Vor einer guten Stunde hatte er sich ins Auto gesetzt, war ohne Ziel losgefahren. Er hatte es in der kleinen Wohnung nicht ausgehalten, aber auch nicht so recht gewusst, wo er an einem Mittwochabend sonst hin sollte. 

Also hatte er einfach die Musik aufgedreht und Gas gegeben. Runter zum Strand war er gefahren, war da ein Weilchen am dunklen Ozean entlang spaziert, dann war er kreuz und quer durch die Stadt gekurvt.

Langsam hatte seine Unruhe sich gelegt, und nun steuerte er wieder zurück nach Little Rampart.

Gerade hatte er die Innenstadt hinter sich gelassen, als hinter ihm die Lichter eines Streifenwagens angingen.

Skinny fluchte. Er hatte zwar aktuell nichts verbrochen, zumindest nichts, was die Bullen wissen könnten, aber es war trotzdem nie gut, wenn sie ihn anhielten. Wenn er Pech hatte, hatte der Cop seinen Wagen erkannt und wollte ihm bloß ein paar Schwierigkeiten machen, weil Skinny ihm irgendwann mal auf die Nerven gegangen war.

Aber er wusste leider, dass es nicht besser wurde, wenn er die Zeichen einfach ignorierte. Also bog er auf den nächstbesten Parkplatz ab.

Er machte den Motor aus und ließ das Fenster herunter, während der Polizist ausstieg und zu ihm herüber kam.

Und ehe Skinny es sich versah, war er aus dem Auto gezerrt worden.

„Hey!“, protestierte er, als ihn der Uniformierte gegen den Streifenwagen drückte. „Was soll denn das?“

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, begann der Typ Skinnys Taschen abzutasten. Gleichzeitig näherten sich Schritte.

„Skinny, bist du das?“, erkundigte sich eine vertraute, resignierte Stimme.

Skinny musste tatsächlich grinsen. Das war das beste, was ihm gerade passieren konnte. „Inspektor, können Sie mal ihren Pitbull zurückrufen? Was zum Henker ist hier überhaupt los?“

„Thomas, lassen Sie den Jungen los“, ordnete Cotta zu Skinnys Zufriedenheit an.

„Aber Inspektor“, leider machte der Uniformierte keine Anstalten, der Anweisung auch zu folgen, „Er passt auf die Beschreibung!“

Skinny hörte Cottas Seufzen. „Dann durchsuchen Sie ihn meinetwegen zuende, aber ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass Skinner nicht unser Täter ist.“ Es klang, als würde er noch ein wenig näher kommen, und seine Gestalt tauchte am Rande von Skinnys Sichtfeld auf. „Oder hast du gerade eine Tankstelle überfallen, Skinny?“

So gut es im Griff des Beamten ging, schüttelte Skinny den Kopf. „Nicht das ich wüsste“, gab er zurück.

Dieser Thomas war offenbar ein ganz Gründlicher – oder er wollte Skinny ärgern. Jedenfalls durchwühlte er weiter alle Taschen, und fand im nächsten Moment dummerweise den Joint, der sich in Skinnys Jacke befand.

Offenbar zeigte er seinen Fund Cotta, denn Skinny konnte dessen Seufzen hören. Aber wenigstens gab er sich damit zufrieden, und ließ Skinny endlich los.

Skinny sammelte seine Sachen vom Dach des Streifenwagens, wo Thomas sie zwischengelagert hatte, und verstaute sie wieder in den entsprechenden Taschen.

Dann sah er sich nach Cotta um, der ein paar Schritte entfernt stand. Er war ordentlich gekleidet wie üblich, mit Jackett und hellem Hemd zur Jeans, und Skinny wollte nichts mehr, als dieses akkurate Äußere so richtig durcheinander zu bringen.

Frech grinste er den Inspektor an, und als dieser seinem Blick auswich, musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Als sie sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren, hatten sie es miteinander getrieben – erst auf Toilette im Club, danach noch ein paar Stunden im nächstbesten Hotel. Und so, wie Cotta aussah, hatte er auch gerade genau daran denken müssen, und war nicht allzu froh darüber.

Es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten, dass Cotta anscheinend bereute, was vorgefallen war. Genau genommen fand er es ausgesprochen belustigend.

Bevor er sich einen dummen Kommentar einfallen lassen konnte, um Cotta noch ein bisschen mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen, sagte der: „Ich nehm den Jungen mit zum Revier, Thomas. Machen Sie mit der Fahndung weiter.“

Für einen Moment schien Thomas protestieren zu wollen, doch dann nickte er nur und setzte sich wieder ins Auto.

Skinny folgte dem Inspektor zu dessen Wagen, warf dabei seinem eigenen einen Blick zu.

„Was ist denn mit meinem-“, setzte er an, doch Cotta ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Schließ ihn ab, der bleibt erstmal hier stehen. Du kannst ihn später abholen.“

Unwillkürlich rollte Skinny mit den Augen, protestierte aber nicht weiter. Er kannte das Prozedere ja, und Cotta ging schon netter mit ihm um, als es die meisten seiner Kollegen tun würden. 

Wenn Cotta sich nicht schon immer ungewöhnlich anständig benommen hätte, würde Skinny sich jetzt fragen, ob das mit ihrer letzten Begegnung zu tun haben könnte.

Als Skinny Anstalten machte, die Beifahrertür zu öffnen, schüttelte der Inspektor jedoch den Kopf.

„Du sitzt hinten, Skinny“, erklärte er.

Das war keine Überraschung. Kein Cop ließ jemanden wie ihn vorne mitfahren. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einen Versuch war es wert.“

Er bildete sich ein, ein Schmunzeln an Cottas Mundwinkel zupfen zu sehen, als dieser einstieg.

Grinsend folgte er dem Beispiel, und im nächsten Moment blieb der Parkplatz hinter ihnen zurück.

„Hast du gekifft, bevor du dich ans Lenkrad gesetzt hast?“, wollte Cotta in demonstrativ neutralem Ton wissen.

Skinny seufzte, verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, hab ich nicht.“ Das war nicht mal gelogen. Auch wenn man es nicht vermuten mochte, er zog es durchaus vor, nicht unter Drogen zu fahren. Dafür war ihm sein Wagen zu teuer.

„Ich werde vermutlich trotzdem eine Blutprobe anordnen müssen“, stellte Cotta fest. „Immerhin hattest du einen Joint dabei.“

„Dein Ernst?“ Skinny war wirklich nicht scharf darauf, noch auf einen Arzt warten zu müssen und dann eine Nadel in den Arm gesteckt zu bekommen, für nichts und wieder nichts.

Dass er zum _Du_ gewechselt war, brachte ihm einen Blick ein, der andere Leute vermutlich in sich zusammenschrumpfen lassen würde. An Skinny prallte er einfach ein.

Cotta antwortete nicht, also sah Skinny aus dem Fenster, bis sie kurz darauf am Revier ankamen. 

Er folgte Cotta die Treppe hinauf bis in sein Büro. Die Jalousien waren herabgelassen, sodass niemand hinein sehen konnte, wie er zufrieden feststellte. 

Cotta setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, und Skinny wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Aufforderung, bevor er seine Lederjacke auf den Stuhl davor schmiss und sich dann selbst darauf fallen ließ. Hier hatte er sich schon öfter wiedergefunden, und müßig darüber nachgedacht, wie er Cotta vielleicht dazu bringen könnte, sich ihm gegenüber absolut unprofessionell zu verhalten, während der wieder irgendeinen Bericht tippte.

Jetzt überlegte er eher, wie er Cotta davon überzeugen konnte, es _noch mal_ zu tun. 

„Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als eine Anzeige zu schreiben“, erklärte Cotta. Er klang fast entschuldigend, als würde es ihm ehrlich leidtun.

„Gibts keine Möglichkeit, wie ich dich vielleicht… umstimmen könnte?“, schlug Skinny vor, und legte so viel Subtext in seine Stimme, wie er konnte.

„Skinny…“, seufzte Cotta, und sein defensiver, resignierter Ton war Musik in Skinnys Ohren.

„Tu nicht so, als hättest du letztes Mal keinen Spaß gehabt“, stellte er fest, und wieder wich Cotta seinem Blick aus. 

Er beugte sich über den Tisch, schob die durchsichtige Beweismitteltüte mit dem Joint ein wenig hin und her, überlegte kurz, was Cotta wohl sagen würde, wenn er sie einfach einsteckte. Aber er ließ es bleiben, vorerst, und konzentierte sich auf Wichtigeres.

„Statt für solchen Kleinscheiß ne Anzeige zu schreiben, könntest du auch was deutlich angenehmeres machen.“ Skinny zuckte vielsagend mit den Schultern. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Cotta auf das Angebot einging, und die Möglichkeit, den Joint aus seiner Akte heraus zu halten, war dabei tatsächlich nur zweitrangig.

„Skinny, das wäre Sexuelle Nötigung“, erklärte Cotta leise. Seine Grundsätze waren wirklich bewunderswert – und gingen Skinny ein wenig auf die Nerven. Aber er fand es schon sehr interessant, dass _das_ Cottas erster Gedanke zu der Sache war.

Er grinste. „Nicht, wenn ichs anbiete.“

Cotta verdrehte die Augen, aber das Lächeln, das Skinnys Sieg verkündet hätte, blieb aus. „Dann wäre es Bestechung.“

Nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Anscheinend hatte Cotta sich vorgenommen, heute ganz besonders schwierig zu sein. Eigentlich war das zu erwarten gewesen. Und wer wäre er denn, wenn er vor einer Herausforderung gleich kapitulierte.

Er stand auf, spazierte um den Schreibtisch herum und parkte seinen Hintern auf der Tischplatte. Dass Cotta warnend seinen Namen sagte, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich nur an. Als er sicher war, dass Cotta es bemerkte, ließ Skinny die Augen über ihn wandern. Ihm gefiel, was er sah, hatte es schon immer, selbst, wenn Cotta ihn mal wieder bei einer Dummheit erwischt hatte.

„Also, was meinst du?“ Herausfordernd hob er eine Augenbraue.

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Skinny, ich verstehe nicht-“, setzte er an. Aber Skinny beschloss, ihn gar nicht erst ausreden zu lassen. Ihm war ziemlich egal, was Cotta verstand oder nicht verstand. Er würde die angedeutete Frage einfach auf eine Weise beantworten, die ihm passte.

„Was soll ich sagen, Cotta?“ Bewusst senkte er die Stimme, lehnte sich dichter zum Inspektor. „Dass ich auf ältere Männer steh? Dass ichs geil find, den ach so korrekten Inspektor Cotta dazu zu bringen, was fragwürdiges zu machen? Dass es mich anmacht, zu wissen, dass du mich genug willst um auf deine moralischen Bedenken zu scheißen?“

Cotta leckte sich die Lippen, anscheinend ohne es auch nur mitzubekommen, und Skinny grinste.

„Oder wärs dir lieber, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich _daddy issues_ hab, weil mein Vater n Stück Scheiße ist und mich nicht lieb hat?“ Aufmerksam beobachtete er Cottas Miene.

Er war noch auf der Suche nach den richtigen Knöpfen, um den Inspektor dazu zu bringen, zu tun, was er wollte. Als Cotta die Stirn runzelte, machte er die mentale Notiz, dass das die falsche Schiene zu sein schien, und wechselte übergangslos die Taktik.

„Nein? Vielleicht sollte ich lieber brav bitte sagen? Bitte, bitte, Sir?“ Ganz bewusst betonte er das letzte Wort, nur, um zu sehen, was passierte.

Cotta musste sich sichtlich ein Stöhnen verbeißen, schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen.

Bingo.

Eigentlich sollte es Skinny nicht überraschen. Bullen waren doch alle gleich, jeder auf seinem persönlichen Egotrip unterwegs. Aber ausnahmsweise war er nicht böse darüber.

Lächelnd beugte er sich zu Cottas Ohr. Er verbuchte es als Erfolg, dass der Inspektor nicht mal versuchte, ihm auszuweichen.

„Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir so tun, als wäre der Joint bloß ne Zigarette, und uns dafür hier ein bisschen vergnügen?“, schlug er vor. Und hängte an, nur um Cotta zu ärgern: „Bitte, Sir?“

„Das könnte mich meinen Job kosten.“ Immer noch war Cottas Stimme viel zu entschieden, aber Skinny meinte, die Anstrengung zu hören, die es ihn kostete, ungerührt zu klingen. 

Er grinste. „ _Ich_ werd dich nicht verpfeifen.“

„Skinny, wir sind mitten im Polizeirevier“, wies Cotta ihn auf das Offensichtliche hin. Aber er sagte nicht _nein_.

Skinny verdrehte die Augen. „Und das ist ein Problem, weil?“ Er gab Cotta keine Gelegenheit, ihm eine Antwort zu geben. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht und hier kann keiner reingucken.“

Wenn Cotta wirklich Bedenken haben sollte, dass sie jemand überraschen könnte, würde Skinny eigenhändig das Büro abschließen. 

Er begann, mit dem Aufschlag von Cottas Jackett zu spielen, und betrachtete es als gutes Zeichen, dass er sich dafür nicht gleich einen Klaps auf die Finger einhandelte. „Komm schon, _Inspektor_ , erzähl mir nicht, du hättest noch nie drüber nachgedacht, jemanden hier über deinen Schreibtisch zu beugen.“

„Hm“, machte Cotta, und Skinny bildete sich ein, dass es zustimmend klang. Der Eindruck bestätigte sich, als Cotta im nächsten Moment grummelte: „Meinstens gings dabei um einen gewissen blonden Quälgeist.“

„Ich nehm mal nicht an, dass du damit Andrews meinst“, stellte Skinny fest. Der entsetzte Ausdruck auf Cottas Gesicht brachte ihn zum Lachen.

„Skinner Norris-“, setzte Cotta erneut zu Protest an, und erneut ließ Skinny ihn nicht ausreden.

„Du solltest mir wirklich dringend mal ne Lehre erteilen“, erklärte er in der Hoffnung, Cotta damit endlich eine sinnvolle Reaktion zu entlocken.

Aber der Inspektor sah ihn bloß tadelnd an.

Also ließ Skinny die Hand über Cottas Brust in dessen Schoss gleiten. Das hatte beim letzten Mal schließlich schon gut funktioniert. Ungeniert fasste er zu, und hörte mit Befriedigung das leise Stöhnen, das Cotta entschlüpfte.

„Bitte, Inspektor“, er versuchte, ein wenig Unschuld in seine Stimme zu zwingen, aber er hatte entschieden zu viel Spaß dafür, „Wir wissen doch beide, dass du das willst.“

Abrupt stand Cotta auf. Schneller, als Skinny reagieren konnte, wurde er gegen den Tisch gedrängt; Triumph jagte durch seinen Körper, gemischt mit Aufregung. Ihm gefiel dieser Moment, in dem Cotta die Kontrolle zu entgleiten begann. Das war ihm schon beim letzten Mal aufgefallen, und es erregte ihn, zu wissen, dass er der Grund war.

„Ich soll dir ne Lehre erteilen, ja?“, hakte Cotta nach, die Stimme rau.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte zufrieden Cottas Blick. „Wär mir lieber, du würdest mich einfach nur ficken, aber tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“

„Du bist eine Plage“, murmelte Cotta. Dann küsste er Skinny.

Das stand zwar nicht besonders weit oben auf Skinnys Prioritätenliste, aber er beschwerte sich auch nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn Cotta ihn küsste, als wüsste er nicht, ob er ihm nicht doch lieber eine runterhauen sollte.

Ungeniert presste er sich Cotta entgegen, seine Hände zogen das Hemd aus der Hose, schoben das Jackett von Cottas Schultern.

Cotta hielt sich nicht lange mit Skinnys T-Shirt auf, sondern begann gleich den Kampf gegen den Knopf der Jeans.

Bevor er ihn gewinnen konnte, zerrte Skinny beharrlich genug an seinem Hemd und dem T-Shirt darunter, dass Cotta ihn losließ um sie loszuwerden.

Gleichzeitig machte Skinny kurzen Prozess mit Cottas Hose. Dann ließ er den Blick über Cottas Brust gleiten – ihm gefiel wirklich gut, wie solide der Inspektor gebaut war.

Er wurde aus seiner Betrachung gerissen, als Cotta es irgendwie hin bekam, dass sich der Reißverschluss von Skinnys Jeans verhakte. Skinny scheuchte seine Hände weg, und zog den Verluss selbst auf. In der gleichen Bewegung schob er Hose und Boxershorts herunter, und nutzte gleich die Gelegenheit, sich selbst anzufassen, ließ die Hand über seinen harten Schwanz gleiten. Er tat es demonstrativ, mehr für die Show als seine eigene Befriedigung.

„Runter auf die Knie oder umdrehen“, wies Cotta ihn mit leiser Ungeduld in der Stimme an, nachdem er einen Moment nur hungrig zugesehen hatte.

Skinny warf ihm einen wenig amüsierten Blick zu. „Ich steh nicht drauf, rumkommandiert zu werden“, stellte er fest.

Bevor Cotta aber zu der Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, die ihm unübersehbar auf der Zunge lag – vielleicht eine Entschuldigung, und darauf stand Skinny erst recht nicht – drehte er ihm lieber den Rücken zu. Er ging nicht gerne auf die Knie. Außerdem wollte er ja auch was von der Sache haben.

Sicherheitshalber stützte er sich gleich auf der Tischplatte ab, die ausnahmsweise frei von Akten war, schob Cotta auffordernd seinen Arsch entgehen.

„Hast du was hier?“, wollte er wissen. Kondome waren in seiner Jacke, aber es war nicht so, als wäre er jeden Tag seines Lebens darauf vorbereitet, dass er vielleicht mit jemandem vögeln würde.

Ein abgelenktes „Mhm“ war hinter ihm zu hören. Dann das Geräusch einer Schublade, und die Frage, was genau Cotta in seinem Schreibtisch hatte – und _warum_ – tauchte für eine Sekunde in Skinnys Kopf auf. 

Dann machte Cotta einen halben Schritt vor, drückte sich gegen Skinny, sein Schwanz gegen Skinnys Hintern, und der Gedanke kam ihm direkt wieder abhanden.

„Du machst also die Beine breit, damit du um eine Anzeige herum kommst?“, sagte Cotta leise an seinem Ohr.

Unwillkürlich verdrehte Skinny die Augen. „Nein“, gab er zurück, „Ich mach die Beine breit, weil ich deinen Schwanz in mir haben will. Aber ich kann so tun, als wärs anders, falls dir das lieber ist.“ Er drängte sich zurück gegen Cotta. „Bitte, Inspektor, ich tu alles, zeigen Sie mich bloß nicht an.“ Der letzte Satz triefte vor überzogenem Flehen, kam geradezu spöttisch heraus, weil Skinny sowas einfach nicht ernsthaft sagen konnte. Betteln lag ihm nicht.

Das Geräusch, das Cotta daraufhin machte, klang resigniert, aber gleichzeitig so, als hätte Skinny nicht _völlig_ das Ziel verfehlt.

Aber offenbar erwartete Cotta kein ausgefeiltes Rollenspiel von ihm, denn im nächsten Moment hörte Skinny das Klacken eines Deckels, dann rieb Cotta mit einer feuchten Fingerspitze nachdrücklich über seinen Eingang.

Skinny seufzte, als Cotta den Finger in ihn schob. Die Bewegung fühlte sich gut in ihm an, aber es war sehr entschieden _nicht genug_.

„Können wir das diesmal ein bisschen schneller hinter uns bringen?“, regte er an. Beim letzten Mal hatte Cotta sich schon viel zu viel Zeit gelassen, und Skinny hatte keine Geduld für sowas. War ja nett von ihm, dass er so umsichtig war, aber _nett_ war nun mal leider überhaupt nicht Skinnys Ding. „Du wirst mir schon nicht wehtun.“

Er konnte Cottas Zögern hinter sich spüren, dann presste der Inspektor einen zweiten Finger in ihn hinein.

Das war besser – das fühlte sich wenigstens schon nach etwas an. Genüsslich atmete Skinny aus, als Cotta die Finger spreizte, sie dann krümmte, genau den richtigen Punkt streifte. 

Unwillkürlich begann er, sich gegen Cottas Finger zu bewegen, gewöhnte sich fast schneller an die Dehnung als ihm lieb war. Andererseits hieß das, dass sie umso schneller zum Hauptteil der Sache kommen konnten.

„Mehr“, verlangte er ungeduldig, und diesmal reagierte Cotta prompt.

Es zog ein wenig, als er den dritten Finger in Skinny schob, aber so mochte Skinny es. Er war kein Masochist, aber er _spürte_ gerne etwas. 

Cotta wusste, was er tat, und verdammt, er war vielleicht der beste, mit dem Skinny es je getrieben hatte. Offensichtlich war er nicht nur auf der Suche nach seinem eigenen Vergnügen, suchte immer wieder nach dem Punkt, der Skinnys Atem stocken und ihn stöhnen ließ, obwohl das zur Vorbereitung nicht wirklich nötig war.

Trotzdem dauerte es nicht lange, bis Skinny verkündete: „Reicht.“

„Bist du-“, setzte Cotta an, doch wieder einmal ließ Skinny ihn nicht ausreden.

„Ja, verdammt“, erwiderte mit einem Unterton, der in seinen eigenen Ohren etwas zu _desperate_ klang, „Fick mich endlich, ja?“

Cotta murmelte etwas, aus dem Skinny mit ziemlicher Sicherheit die Worte „unmöglich“ und „ungeduldig“ heraushören konnte, aber er zog seine Finger zurück.

Das Knistern von Folie drang an Skinnys Ohr, dann packte Cotta wenig sanft seine Hüfte. Langsam, aber stetig drang er in Skinny ein, und Skinny gab ein Stöhnen von sich, langgezogen, holte erst wieder Luft, als Cotta vollständig in ihm war.

Wie schon beim letzten Mal ließ Cotta ihm einen Moment Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen, was ehrlich gesagt nicht unbedingt in Skinnys Sinne war.

„Komm schon“, forderte er den Inspektor auf, „Ich werd nicht kaputt gehen.“

„Verdammt, Skinny-“, begann Cotta, brachte den Satz aber nicht zuende, sondern fing dankenswerter Weise endlich an, sich zu bewegen. 

Skinny kostete das Ziehen in sich aus, wie Cotta tief in ihn stieß, aber für seinen Geschmack war es immer noch zu langsam.

Deswegen zog er es normalerweise vor, die Kontrolle zu haben. Er hatte es lieber auf die Art. Aber er war bereit, bei Cotta eine Ausnahme zu machen. Nicht zuletzt, weil der Inspektor sich wirklich verdammt gut in ihm anfühlte.

Außerdem gab es mehr als eine Weise, Kontrolle auszuüben. „Ist das schon alles?“, erkundigte er sich betont ungerührt.

Cotta grummelte etwas, das sich verdächtig nach einer Beleidigung anhörte, aber sein Rhythmus wurde härter, und Skinny stöhnte. So gefiel ihm das.

Er machte die Beine noch ein wenig breiter, um sicherer zu stehen, und ließ den Kopf nach vorn fallen. Cottas Griff war fest um seine Hüfte, die Fingerspitzen drückten fast schmerzhaft auf die Knochen.

Skinny genoss das Gefühl, genoss das Wissen, dass sie sich in Cottas Büro befanden, und der Gedanke daran, wie die Satzzeichen in ein paar Tagen vielleicht vor genau diesem Schreibtisch sitzen würden, ohne zu wissen, dass Cotta und er es hier getrieben hatten, ließ ihn gleich wieder aufstöhnen.

Im nächsten Moment wandelte es sich jedoch in ein protestierendes Geräusch, als Cotta plötzlich inne hielt.

„Shh!“, machte er nachdrücklich. „Oder legst dus drauf an, dass uns jemand erwischt?“

Die Vorstellung amüsierte Skinny tatsächlich irgendwie – er würde zu gerne hören, wie Cotta zu erklären versuchte, warum er bis zu den Eiern in Rocky Beachs bekanntestem Kleinkriminellen steckte.

„Verdammt, das würdest du wahrscheinlich auch noch lustig finden, was?“, murmelte Cotta im nächsten Moment, und Skinny musste grinsen.

„Schon“, brachte er hervor.

Cotta lehnte sich zu seinem Ohr herunter, bewegte sich dabei in ihm auf eine Art, die ihm erneutes Stöhnen entlockte, und erklärte entschieden: „Noch ein Geräusch, und du fliegst augenblicklich hier raus.“

Das glaubte Skinny ihm nicht wirklich. Aber er war auch nicht übermäßig scharf darauf, es drauf ankommen zu lassen.

Also biss er die Zähne zusammen, als Cotta seinen Rhythmus wieder aufnahm, stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab, um der Bewegung besser entgegen kommen zu können.

Inzwischen hatte Cotta offenbar den Versuch aufgegeben, nett zu sein, und Skinny genoss, was unter der respektablen Fassade zum Vorschein kam. Das Tempo war hart und unerbittlich, und genau so, wie Skinny es am liebsten hatte.

Schneller, immer hastiger drängte er sich Cotta entgegen, jagte auf seinen Höhepunkt zu, ohne Rücksicht auf irgendetwas anderes zu nehmen.

Cotta schlang einen Arm um seine Brust, rieb durch das dünne Shirt über den gepiercten Nippel, und Skinny unterdrückte einen Fluch. 

„So ist es gut“, murmelte Cotta an seinem Ohr. „Gut so.“

Ein unerwarteter Schauer jagte durch Skinny, und er musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um still zu bleiben. Aber das hatte sicherlich eher damit zu tun, dass Cotta gleichzeitig eine Hand um seinen Schwanz gelegt hatte.

Jetzt konnte Skinny das Stöhnen endgültig nicht mehr zurückhalten, und im nächsten Moment presste Cotta ihm die freie Hand auf den Mund. Als er ein letztes Mal hart in ihn stieß, tief in ihm in das Kondom kam, und dann noch die Zähne in Skinnys Schulter vergrub um seinerseits kein Geräusch zu machen, war es auch für Skinny vorbei.

Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schien sich zusammen zu ziehen, unter Spannung zu stehen, und dann zu explodieren. Wäre Cottas Hand nicht gewesen, hätte man ihn wahrscheinlich auf dem gesamten Flur gehört, und Skinny hätte sich nicht mal dafür geschämt.

Nur langsam kam er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, war sehr froh darüber, dass er sich immer noch auf dem Schreibtisch abstützen konnte. Einen Augenblick später zog Cotta sich zurück.

Eine Packung Taschentücher landete neben Skinnys Händen, und schweigend machten sie sich sauber.

Dann rieb Skinny sich die Schulter, die tatsächlich ein wenig wehtat. „Musstest du mich unbedingt beißen?“, wollte er unzufrieden wissen.

Ungerührt zuckte Cotta mit den Schultern. „Musst du dich eigentlich immer erstmal beschweren?“, gab er trocken zurück, und darauf fiel Skinny so schnell nichts ein.

Kurz überlegte er, sich eine Kippe anzustecken, aber wenn er hier drin rauchte, würde Cotta ihn wahrscheinlich erschlagen.

Träge zog er seine Jeans hoch und machte den Reißverschluss wieder zu. Als er sich wieder gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte, fiel ihm die Tube auf, die auf dem Stuhl lag.

„Sag mal“, er grinste zu Cotta hinüber, „Warum hast du sowas eigentlich in deinem Schreibtisch?“

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen“, erwiderte Cotta mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Doch, schon“, widersprach Skinny. „Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt.“

Cotta verzog das Gesicht, und augenblicklich fasste Skinny den Vorsatz, die Geschichte eines Tages aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. 

Aber heute würde er vermutlich keine Antwort mehr kriegen, denn Cotta sah zur Uhr, dann zu der Sauerei auf dem Tisch, dann zu Skinny.

Für eine Sekunde befürchtete Skinny, dass er zum Saubermachen abkommandiert werden würde.

Stattdessen seufzte Cotta nur und sagte: „Jetzt sieh zu, dass du hier raus kommst.“

Skinny streckte die Hand nach seinem Joint aus, aber Cotta war schneller. 

„Den behalte ich“, erklärte er.

„Aber die Anzeige ist vom Tisch, ja?“, versicherte Skinny sich.

Cotta warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. „Muss ich noch mal drüber nachdenken.“

Für eine Sekunde war Skinny überrascht. Dann bemerkte er das Zucken in Cottas Mundwinkeln.

„Du bist ein Bastard“, stellte er fest.

„Ich glaube, das sagtest du schon mal.“ Cotta hatte nicht mal den Anstand, entschuldigend zu wirken.

„Wenn du mich doch anzeigst, erzähl ich deinen Kollegen, was hier grad passiert ist.“ Eigentlich wollte Skinny nicht wirklich, dass das ganze Revier davon erfuhr, aber das musste er Cotta ja nicht unter die Nase reiben.

Aber der lachte sowieso bloß. „Sind wir also wieder bei Erpressung angekommen?“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheint so.“

„Okay, versprochen, keine Anzeige“, lenkte Cotta schmunzelnd ein. Dann wurde sein Ton entschieden. „Aber nur dieses eine Mal.“

Skinny grinste breit. „Natürlich.“

Die Chancen, dass er es bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mit exakt der selben Masche probieren würde, langen bei ungefähr hundert Prozent. Aber er wollte sich nichts vormachen – dass Cotta keine Anzeige schrieb war sowieso nur das Sahnehäubchen.

„Ich hab gesagt, du solltst dich verkrümeln“, erinnerte Cotta ihn. So griesgrämig sein Ton auch war, Skinny wusste, dass es nur Fassade war.

Also verdrehte er die Augen und fügte sich. Schließlich hatte er bekommen, was er wollte. Er sammelte seine Jacke wieder ein und ging zur Tür.

„Schönen Abend noch, Cotta“, verabschiedete er sich zufrieden.

Der Inspektor machte nur eine Handbewegung, als wollte er einen lästige Fliege verscheuchen, und lachend zog Skinny die Tür hinter sich zu.


End file.
